joseffandomcom-20200214-history
Josef the game 3
Josef the game 3 (2012) is a aniversary game and also the thrid in the josef game series Plot In this game you play through 6 diffrent stories. Josef:Nasa send him on a solo mission to find the gem of the super power gods of the great lords (aka, TGOTSPGOTGL) in witch he meets with other people at certain points. Tom:tom is siitting on the beach hangin with haddock but then his lucky starfish gets blown away by a tornado so now its up to him to find the starfish of dreams. shaun:Nasa upgrade his shotgun and give him duty of guarding the base and the firearms but he loses them all and now he must go to get them back stella:stella is trying to find ethan and harry after they were seen at the mall being crooks.she has to track them down with her nasa ethan and harry tracker. shay: Shay decieds to let his grudge of josef go and they stop being rivals but then they are both looking for the gem and become rivals once again. ethan and harry:when they spill a pepsi can at the mall, they think they are criminals and run from the cops even though the only one who actually thinks it was bad is stella. last story:josef gets away with the gem while shay follows him close behind.shaun is still looking for the firearms and stella is confronting h and e while tom is looking for lucky starfish.they all meet up and lucky strfish lands on the gem and shatters it so they try to find the peices to stop the meteor showers.they do it and stop the shower but the meteor master trys to kill them all.they teem up to fight him and defeat him. gameplay *josef:josef speeds through action packed levels looking for the gem *tom:tom uses many vechiles to speed through levels and find the starfish *shaun:uses his advanced weaponry *stella:chasing harry and ethan *shay: like josefs gameplay *ethan and harry: team based gameplay levels josef: #easton road #alleyway dash #carnival fun #haunted museum #spinaker top #aquarium adventure #bridge highway #forbidden mine #gem temple #volcanic underground tom: #southsea beach #carnival fun #dockyard dash #spinaker top #radical lake #swamp surface #bridge highway #volcanic underground shaun: #nasa base #traintrack trouble #shopping mall #metal tunnel #volcanic underground stella: #shopping mall #easton road #carnival fun #rooftop veiw #volcanic underground shay: #easton road #haunted mansion #spinaker top #bridge highway #gem temple #volcanic underground ethan and harry: #shopping mall #easton road #carnival fun #rooftop veiw #volcanic underground bosses josef: #shay #ghost demon devil #robotshark #giant stone max #lava fish tom: #harry and ethan #giant croc #lava fish shaun: #x-plosive train #lava fish stella: #harry and ethan #giant robot clown #lava fish shay: #josef #giant stone joe #lava fish ethan and harry: #stella #tom #lava fish end of time: #meteor master images (4).jpg|the meteor master in his final form Tumblr_lo6vctsasH1qhafj6.gif|josef discovering the truth about shay big.gif|harrys heroic sacrifice woah.gif|tom gets blown away buy the strong weightlifter